It's all fine
by Elena.TL
Summary: La famosa escena en el restaurante de Angelo.


-Traeré una vela a la mesa, es más romántico.

¿_Romántico_?, ¿_cita_? Sherlock no dio signos de haberse enterado, pero bufó mentalmente mientras Angelo se retiraba. Habría jurado que el hombre le conocía un poco mejor que aquello, pero realmente le tenía cariño (_más le habría valido tenerle menos cariño a aquella casa_) y no iba a rechazar las atenciones de un admirador. A eso se le añadía que su comida era más que aceptable, aunque no es que él la fuese a probar, y en aquella precisa ocasión las amplias ventanas del restaurante le venían muy bien.

Además, ya estaba allí John para expresar en voz alta sus propios pensamientos,

_-¡No soy su cita!_

y la verdad es que su mortificación tenía cierta gracia.

-No tienes novia, entonces – era una pregunta disfrazada de afirmación.

-¿Novia? No, no es mi especialidad – contestó él sin despegar la mirada de la acera de enfrente.

-Oh… bien. –John sonaba un poco descolocado. Parecía haber hecho un descubrimiento imprevisto. -¿Tienes novio? Lo que está… bien, por cierto.

Sherlock le miró brevemente sin cambiar de expresión.

-Sé que está bien.

-Entonces tienes novio.

-No.

¿Tan extraño era, realmente resultaba tan enigmático o los demás estaban tan ciegosque no podían leer su falta de _interés_ en…?

-Bien. Vale. No tienes ataduras… _como yo_. Perfecto. Bien.

_Oh. _Creía que empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros.

Repasó rápidamente todas las opciones. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿No darse por aludido?  
><em>Por favor. <em>Era Sherlock Holmes, eso sería ridículo. Quizás de vez en cuando fingiese no conocer las intenciones de Molly (pero su caso era diferente: _a)_ no la veía con tanta frecuencia, _b) _su debilidad a veces resultaba útil para conseguir lo que quería y _c)_, para qué negarlo, disfrutaba un poco sabiéndose capaz de manipularla). Sin embargo, este hombre _a) _era su compañero de piso y aparentemente su nuevo ayudante, le vería a todas horas; _b) s_i había accedido a –más bien solicitado- lo último era por considerarle de un mínimo interés, intelectualmente hablando; _c) _no sería adecuado dejar conflictos como este sin resolver, sólo entorpecerían la convivencia. Además, su padre le había enseñado a respetar a los médicos.  
>Y seguro que había otras formas de conseguir que bajase a comprar leche. Como negarse a moverse de su sillón un día entero, por ejemplo.<p>

Rechazo cortés, entonces. ¿Cuál sería la forma socialmente correcta de hacer eso?

Su colega seguía mirándole, expectante. Trató de elegir las palabras con cuidado.

-John… creo que deberías saber que me considero casado con mi trabajo y aunque me siento halagado, no estoy buscando ninguna…

El otro hombre se apresuró a interrumpirle.

-No. No estaba… preguntando. No. –Intentando sonar tranquilizante y casual, pero demasiado avergonzado para conseguir el efecto. –Sólo digo que… todo está _bien_.

- Vale... – Le volvió a mirar de reojo. – Gracias.

O bien no le había leído bien a la primera (con lo que su respeto por aquel hombre no tan simple como creía podría aumentar; pero entonces se trataría de un intento de conversación trivial, _lo que produciría el efecto contrario_) o era una retirada avergonzada.

Estaba considerando la segunda opción y la reacción adecuada cuando un movimiento captó su atención al otro lado de la calle. Un taxi se había detenido en la dirección indicada.

Salió del restaurante sin más preludios y echó a correr hacia el vehículo, que de pronto arrancó el motor y huyó calle adelante. Aceleró en pos de él, pero mientras su cerebro escaneaba automáticamente su mapa mental de Londres –_semáforo, calle cortada, ceda el paso: ruta alternativa- _no dejó de notar que John también había dejado el local y estaba corriendo tras él, dejando atrás su bastón (_Cojera psicosomática, confirmada. ¿Estrés post-traumático?, já_) como su comida, siguiéndole sin saber a dónde pero sin dudar.

Y entre callejones y tejados, no pudo evitar pensar brevemente que, tal vez, todo sí que estuviese _bien_.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es lo que pasa cuando se tiene una idea que sólo consta de dos frases que luego hay que unir; cuando se lleva un par de años sin escribir fan-fiction; y cuando se decide abusar de la cursiva o de los pensamientos que pretende marcar (es Sherlock Holmes, hay que incluir pensamientos) y de las listas mentales (porque se tiene la inútil esperanza de que en eso el cerebro de una se parezca al del detective). Ah, y cuando se está obsesionada.<em>


End file.
